Drenched in Dead
by TwilightLuvr104
Summary: Sookie is struggling to try and be "normal", even with her telepathic powers. But how can she even try with a certain Vampire always on her mind? Eric/Sookie, mature later.
1. Chapter 1

**Drenched in Dead**

By: Whitney Claypool, twilightluvr104

Eric/Sookie

**Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own Eric, Sookie, Pam, Bill, Sam, etc., or any characters/things from TrueBlood/Southern Vampire Mysteries.**

Enjoy!

__________________~~~~__________________

_Eric's cool fingers brushed over my face, tracing the outline of my jaw. "Sookie," he murmured, leaning in to plant a soft kiss to my lips. _

"_Eric," I sighed, wanting more from him. He chuckled, seeing my annoyed expression when he pulled away. "What's wrong, lover? Can't get enough of me, I presume?"_

"_You wish, lover boy. More like had enough of-" But I couldn't finish, for I found my lips suddenly very busy._

"_Ah, my Sookie. So sweet. And you don't taste that bad either…" He smirked. _

"_Ah, my annoying 1,000 year-old Viking vampire. How thou seduced me…" _

"_Oh, lover. How could I seduce you when you're the one who is always jumping my bones?" I could see the devilish Eric look in his eyes. "But don't worry; I quite enjoy it." He smiled, just as the sunlight brushed over his face-_

Sookie Stackhouse sat up in bed, panting as the heat from the sun flooded through her bedroom window.

_It was only a dream, _she thought to herself…

__________________~~~~__________________

Soo? What did you guys think? Review and lave me some suggestions as to what I should do for my next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_It was only a dream, _she thought to herself… _There's no way Eric could ever wake up next to me in the morning._

I got up out of bed and made my way into the bathroom to do my usual morning routine. I jumped in the shower, enjoying the feel of cleanliness I received from it. _Man, I could stay in here all morning! But, I have to be at work in an hour, and there's no time to relax._

As soon as I got out and toweled dry, I walked over to my mirror, finding a Post-It note. It said, "_Sook_-

_Pam called around 3 a.m., wanting a favor. See ya tonight! -Amelia _

_What could Pam possibly want from me that Chow or someone else could do?_

Suddenly, there was a ringtone in the distance playing Mark Provart - Circle Backwards;

**Free to be lonely**

**It ain't so bad my friends**

**Free, free to be-**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sookie! It's Arlene. Listen, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind babysitting tonight. I know it's short notice, but my aunt is in the hospital. Anyway, could you do it? Please, Sook? I'll owe ya one!"

I could almost see her puppy dogs eyes trying to persuade me over to the dark side. "Alright, Arlene, since it's a serious matter this time. And yes, you do owe me one!"

"GREAT! Thanks, Sookie!"

"Your welcome, Arlene. Now I gotta go to work before Sam ends up firin' me!"

"Oh Sookie, he wouldn't dream of firing you! He likes ya too much."

And with that, I rolled my eyes and hung up. The clock above the mantle read 11:32 a.m., so I've got thirty-eight minutes until work. I ran into the bathroom and brushed out my hair, making sure that I separated it into 7 sections. then, I added these silver strands to it so that when my hair dried, the curls would string themselves around them. I put on my workers outfit and shoes, then applied my make-up. I decided just to eat a bowl of cereal this morning as it was already 11:54. As soon as I was finished, I looked at myself I the mirror to make sure everything was suitable. Before I left, I squirted some vanilla spray all over me and was good-to-go.

As I opened the door, I saw a piece of paper fall from in-between the screen door and the front door. I picked it up and read:

"_My dearest Sookie,_

_You above all should know how sorry I am for betraying you to the King of Louisiana, but I had no choice. He threatened the life of my maker, Lorena, so therefore I had no choice but to choose her over you. _

_You know how much you mean to me. You are a valuable asset, and others like Eric will misuse you if you give them the chance! Please, Sookie. Come back to me. I'll be by later if you want to talk._

_Yours always,_

_Bill_

"Oh. My God." I said, disgusted. I crumbled up the letter and threw it into the trash can, annoyed even more than what I already was. I slammed the door shut and got in my car. There had better be very few people at the bar today, because I really don't think that I can handle anymore than 10. With that, I got in to my car, started it up, and pounded the gas, not letting off until I pulled into Merlotte's parking lot.

_******_

"Order up!" Terry bellowed for the third time in the last five minutes. I quickly darted in-between the big crowd of people over to our newest waitress. "Daphne! Terry's got your order over there for table 5, and table 6 needs refills!"

"Sookie, is there anyway you could help me, please?! I've got 3 orders to take, a table to clean, and 4 refills. _Please_, Sookie!"

"Alright, alright. I'll clean the table and get the refills. But that's it!" And with that, I marched off with the four empty glasses on my tray.

"Sookie, you really need to show some tough love to that girl and make her learn what it's like during the lunch hour. If not, she'll never get the hang of it, and I'll have to fire her." Sam said, coming around the corner from his office. "You've got tables to take care of yourself. Just- here- let me get the glasses refilled."

"Thanks Sam, but you know how hard it is on me to give out tough love! Gran didn't raise me that way."

"Yeah, but she didn't raise you to be a push-over either," Sam murmered, as I left the room.

Like darting through traffic, I made my way to table 6 in my section where I saw a lot of…wait…_blonde hair?!?!?___I quickly rounded the corner, and lo-and-behold, there sat a 1,000-year-old-Viking-Vampire, Sheriff of Area 5's very own, Eric Northman. "Oh my God…"

________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys!

Sorry for the short chapter!

I've just been really busy with the holiday weekend, and I've got 2 new cats, Daisy and Tucker. They are so cute! We also had a death of a friend's mother, so I've been _very _busy. Anyway, longer chaps are ahead, with a lot more detail.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Sorry this is taking so long to write.

I just got my first car, a 2008 Dodge Charger with a V6 engine! Mom and Matt didn't think I could handle a V8, but hey, I'm not complaining…yet.

Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________

"_Oh my God…"_

I quickly closed my eyes and shook my head. _How could Eric be sitting here at 2:00 in the afternoon?!?_

I opened my eyes, only to find myself looking at a blonde, fair-haired gentlemen who _wasn't_ Eric. I let out a sigh of relief as I looked the man over. He was somewhat muscular, had blonde hair to about his chin that was gelled neatly back. He had on a Ohio State shirt with a regular pair of jeans and red, white and black Nike shox. There was also a leather band on his left wrist. The only difference between his and Eric's looks is that this man had warm brown eyes. They contrasted _very_ nicely with his surfer's tan and honey colored hair.

"Hello, the name is Alex. You must be Sookie?" He asked with a smile. His voice wasn't as rough as Eric's, but it wasn't too soft, either. _Alex… great name._

Remembering my Southern hospitality, I quickly regained my composure and smiled my signature smile. "Yes, I'm Sookie. Nice to meet you. Don't be offended by my asking, but how do you know me? Well, my name?"

"Ah, well," he blushed a little, and gestured to the seat across from him. "Would you like to sit down? It's sort of a long story."

"Uh, yeah, hold on." I quickly turned around and told Terry to tell Sam that I was taking my break. "Okey-dokey," he said.

I rounded the corner back to Alex's table and took a seat. "Ok, shoot," I said, smiling.

"Well, first off, I'm one of Eric's last descendants. Me and my twin sister came here from Ohio after our parents died in a car accident. They told us both when we turned 16 that we had only one…er, family member still sort of alive. She told us about Eric, and how he owned a vampire bar called, uh…" He looked at me questioningly.

"Oh! Uh, Fangtasia. Sorry, it's just _really_ big news that Eric still has a descendant. Well, a living descendant. I thought his family died when he was turned?"

"Well, our mother said that our ancestry was passed down from a…bastard child." He said, acting as if he was embarrassed. "But yet, his looks have been dominant throughout our line. As you can see," He said flashing a small smile my way.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Apparently, his attraction methods have also. So, how long are you and your sister in town for?"

"Well, see, that's where you, possibly, come in," He said, trying to hint at something. "See, we're going to try to move and live down here, just in bon Temps for awhile. Then, once we prove to you that we can get jobs and maintain a stable life, Eric said he'll give us both jobs at Fangtasia as we both head off to college. We'll live in Shreveport. He's giving us 6 months to try and create a stable life."

"So, what do I have to do with it?"

"Well, we were wondering if maybe you could help us find an apartment to live in and maybe a place hiring two 18-year-olds."

"Oh, so your twins?" He nodded. "That's so cool! Where is she?"

"Er, uh, well…. she's sleeping."

"But it's 3 in the afternoon…Wait, is she-?"

"A Vampire? Yeah."

"Oh…" Was all I apparently had in my vocabulary at that moment. "Well, then, that's nothing that I'm not used to." I said, with a reassuring smile. "So, I've got to get back to work, but while you're here, is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, I'd love a coke, please." He said, smiling.

"Coming right up!" After smiling one last time, I rounded the corner back to Terry and Sam.

"Hey Sook, who's that?" Sam asked, looking almost worried.

"Uh, just a…relative of mine. He's in town for a while with his sister since their parents just died in an accident…terrible loss for the family, you know-"

"Sookie, why didn't you tell me there was a death in your family?! You know I would have given you time off."

"Trust me, Sam, we weren't that close," I said, trotting off.

________________________________________________________________________

5 hours later, at 7:00 pm., I was finally allowed to go home. Alex had left about 10 til 3:00, waving goodbye and flashing a smile to me when I had been cleaning the tables. I walked out of the bar into the November air. It was only 65 degrees out, but it was enough to make me shiver. I got in my car and started the voyage home.

As soon as I pulled up to my house, I knew something was off. First off, it was a gut feeling. Secondly, there was a red corvette in my driveway and no Arlene. Something was definitely up. I shut off the car and walked up to my porch steps, weary about what news the 6'4 vampire had to share. I'm sure he was hear on business of the twins, but I've been proven wrong many times before.

He leaned against the doorway, staring at me. He was very clean shaven and in a deep blue V-neck shirt with an old fashioned pea coat over it. His jeans had the "new, but looks worn" look. Like your favorite pair. But to top the look off, he had on the original black and white Converse. I almost melted at the sight of him. Almost.

"Sookie," he purred, his eyes scanning my figure.

"Eric," I said curtly. I walked around him, and opened the door . "Come inside, please, but I'm afraid it'll have to be short. I'm babysitting-"

"Already taken care of. You are free of all duties tonight."

"I-W-What?! How is that- Pam isn't-"

Eric was suddenly right in front of me, with his hands on my shoulders. "Sookie. I've had one of my workers baby-sit for you. Pam simply glamoured Arlene into thinking that Coraline was the babysitter all along." He smirked at my shocked reaction.

"Eric, I don't care if you're the next Adolf Hitler and I'm the last Jew on the planet, you cannot interfere with my life!" The Stackhouse fury was only sizzling.

"I know, and for that I am so sorry," he said, sarcastically. I shrugged his hands off of my shoulders as my anger started to get the better of me.

"You don't have to be such a jackass!"

"Sorry, it comes with the fangs."

"What. Do. You. Want.?"

"You."

________________________________________________________________________

Okay guys, I'll try to update much faster now, but I've also gotta update "Kiss Me Tomorrow" so we'll see.

Remember; Reviews = Motivation. Motivation = Better && Faster Updates.:D


End file.
